On This Day
by spangladesh920
Summary: We all change, so why not Timmy Turner and his feelings for a certain hyperactive girl? Oneshot songfic


_Summary: We all change, so why not Timmy Turner and his views on a certain formerly creepy (to him) girl? Total TimmyxTootie fluffy songfic with some Trixie bashing (sorry to all Trixie fans out there!) _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. The characters used herein are the property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. The song is "Metalingus" by Alter Bridge for trivia buffs out there. With that out of the way…on with the story!_

Thirteen year old Timmy Turner ran out of his house in tears. His evil babysitter Vicky McDonald (AKA Icky Vicky) had really done a number on him this time. Blood ran from his nose and his left eye was swelling shut. At the same time this was happening: Vicky's younger sister Tootie was walking out of her house on her way to her ballet class when she heard the commotion and saw her one true love in tears and bloody.

"Get back here twerp and take your punishment like a man!" screeched an enraged Vicky, knowing that if he squealed to the cops that she was as good as finished.

**No chance in hell you evil bitch! **Timmy thought to himself as his legs finally gave out on him in front of Tootie.

"TIMMY! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Timmy looked at the once creepy little girl that had stalked him everyday. She had started to blossom into a beautiful young woman and Timmy noticed it more and more everyday…just like when they were 10, but now he can finally tell her his true feelings.

As he dropped to his knees, he winced as she tried to gently clean the blood on his upper lip. "Your demonic sister beat the living crap out of me **again**!" He yelled. Tootie flinched, figuring that he blamed her too by default. As she started to walk away before he blew up even more…Timmy remembered a song that he heard on the radio and it was telling this story perfectly.

"I sure hope she believes me, I was so rotten to her for so long, that she will probably laugh in my face or scream about how much she hates me now and slap me…well one way to find out…" he said to himself.

_I've been defeated and brought down  
Dropped to my knees when hope ran out…_

"Tootie wait a minute…I have something to tell you that you need to hear!"

"What is it Timmy? How much you blame me for what Vicky did? IT'S NOT MY FAULT AND YOU KNOW IT DAMMIT!" Tootie screamed at him

Timmy was taken aback by her sudden use of profanity but decided to press forward

"Tootie I…"

"Yes Timmy?" she said with enough ice to freeze the entire state of Arizona

_The time has come to change my ways!_

"I love you Tootie!"

Tootie was in shock to be sure! Had he really said those words that she wanted to hear for so long? She looked at him, kneeling in her yard with blood still trickling from his nose and his one eye swollen shut. But it was in the other eye that she got her answer: one single tear falling from it.

"I have loved you since we were 10! I couldn't tell you because I was stupid and ignorant. If you hate me, I understand. If you want to slap the taste out of my mouth and scream about it's too late and how you have moved on…I won't stop you. I deserve it after the way I treated you. But please believe me when I say that I love you Tootie McDonald!"

Tootie was breathless at his confession. Far from hating him, she took her mother's advice and waited patently. She knew this day would come, however she didn't figure that he would have gotten beat up so bad for it to finally happen.

"Timmy…I…" was all she could say as he suddenly pulled her down and pressed his lips to hers.

It seemed like an eternity, but it was more like a few minutes before Timmy broke the kiss first and asked the all important question: "Will you be my girlfriend?" Tootie nearly fainted but there was one last nagging problem in her mind: Trixie Tang.

"Do you still have the hots for Trixie?"

Timmy didn't hesitate. "Absolutely not, I finally see her for the shallow, insecure girl that she is, and I finally see you for what you are: The most caring and loving girl in the world and the only girl for me!"

_On this day I see clearly. Everything has come to life  
A bitter place and a broken dream  
And we'll leave it all, leave it all behind!_

They kissed once more, only breaking it to giggle when her parents pulled in the driveway and saw them. Her parents gave them an approving look and her mother gave her a confident nod. They went to bed happy that night, not only because of their new found love, but because Tootie's parents finally had enough and called the cops on Vicky after seeing what she had done to Timmy.

The next day dawned and at school the kids saw a new couple and old wants and desires finally buried. Everyone was yelling things like "About Time!" and "Way to go Turner!" and "Tootie FINALLY got her man!" at the two, who just blushed at the new found attention.

That is, until one Trixie Tang happened on the scene to investigate why more people weren't adoring her. When she arrived, she was shocked at what she saw: Timmy Turner, the boy who for years had tried to land her was with that geeky Tootie! Her favorite "non-boyfriend" was with someone else! Well this wouldn't do at all would it?

"Hello Timmy" She cooed and batted her eyelashes at him

"What do you want Tang?" he said coolly, a crowd had gathered around the three.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that your attempts to woo me have finally proved fruitful, I now proclaim you my official boyfriend!" With that, she pulled out the badge and pinned it

to his shirt.

"Wow Trixie! I don't know what to say besides…." he said smiling, Tootie just bowed her head…anticipating the worst.

"Yes?" Trixie said as she gave a smug smile to Tootie.

_I'll never long for what might have been  
Regret won't waste my life again  
I won't look back  
I'll fight to remain!_

Timmy's smile turned into a look of pure anger and hatred _"_No, take this badge and SHOVE IT! Tootie's my one true love!"

With that, he ripped it off and threw it back into the stunned face of Trixie. He turned to a beaming Tootie, kissed her and wrapped his arm around her waist and the two walked into an even more stunned Dimmsdale Middle School.

_On this day I see clearly. Everything has come to life  
A bitter place and a broken dream  
And we'll leave it all behind!_

As they walked to their lockers, Tootie kept discreetly pinching her hip to make sure this wasn't a dream. With every little shot of pain, it confirmed that she indeed wasn't dreaming. Timmy had actually rebuffed Trixie and was now her boyfriend.

_On this day its so real to me  
Everything has come to life  
Another chance to chase a dream  
Another chance to feel  
Chance to feel alive _

All throughout the day, people kept coming up to the couple and offering their encouragement and mostly to praise Timmy for not only his courage in bringing Trixie down a peg or ten thousand, but also for finally getting it through his thick skull about what he had in Tootie. For her part, Tootie just smiled at her beloved and gave the obligatory "thank you" to anyone who complimented them.

At lunch, the two sat with Chester and A.J., who were not as surprised at the news of Timmy and Tootie getting together because Timmy had long ago told them how he felt about her and they kept pushing him to make his move before it was too late. The rumors then started swirling that Trixie was looking to exact her revenge on the happy couple for her public humiliation earlier that morning. Tootie was understandably nervous, but Timmy had a new found confidence and it showed.

_Fear will kill me, all I could be  
Lift these sorrows  
Let me breathe, could you set me free  
Could you set me free  
_

The day ended and the two walked out to the bus stop hand in hand, where they were cornered by a sullen Trixie. She looked at Timmy, then to Tootie, then back and said words no one would have believed if they weren't there.

"You win Tootie, I never stood a chance. I may be pretty and popular, but you won him with true, genuine love. Even I can't compete with that, so I just wanted to apologize for earlier and trying to break you two up. Maybe someday we could be….friends?"

The two looked at each other, then at Trixie, unsure if this was a genuine showing or if she was just trying to get them to drop their guards.

"Maybe someday, but not now, not after the stunt you pulled this morning Tang!" Tootie yelled and Trixie just bowed her head in shame. She walked away to her limo and drove off, leaving the two young lovebirds to board the bus and ride it into the sunset (figuratively of course).

_On this day I see clearly. Everything has come to life  
A bitter place and a broken dream  
And we'll leave it all behind!_

_On this day its so real to me  
Everything has come to life  
Another chance to chase a dream  
Another chance to feel  
Chance to feel alive_

_A/N: Read and review please. Well I hope everyone enjoyed this. The first time I heard this song, I knew it had to be a Timmy/Tootie songfic. _


End file.
